Le petit jeu
by Plumy
Summary: Si Minamisawa Atsushi avait une cousine. Qu'est ce que cela changerait? Surement pas grand chose, me direz-vous... Pourtant... Des vacances un peu forcées pour Shamya chez son cousin, le Narcissique en puissance, la rencontre du meilleur ami de ce dernier, des mauvaises blagues, le 'geekage' de Minamisawa et le point faible de Kurama, quoi d'autre? ( OS !)


Le petit jeu

Une jeune fille semblait très énervée, debout face à un grand immeuble blanc, c'était Shamya, une jeune fille, plutôt petite de deuxième année aux cheveux bordeaux et aux yeux bleus. Vous ne la connaissez sûrement pas étant donné que c'est la cousine de Minamisawa Astushi, oui et alors? Vous dites vous, alors l'ancienne équipe de son cousin à gagné l'Holy Road, et cet idiot est allé à la Gassan peu avant, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il était parti; les Raimons ne la connaissent pas, mais bon... Revenons à nos moutons.

Ses parents avaient décidés de la refiler toutes les vacances chez Minamisawa, ce qui l'agaçait fortement; ou plutôt à côté, ils lui avait loué un appartement voisin à celui d'Atsushi, ses parents à lui étaient encore en voyage en plus, la galère, de plus, tout ce que faisait ce grand gamin, c'est se mater dans le miroir et regarder le tour de poitrine des filles, tch... Elle soupira puis entra dans le bâtiment. Elle se mit en face de la porte, et se décida à frapper trois coup à la dite-porte, il lui ouvre, les yeux fermés avec un grand sourire, ça change tient, puis il ouvre les yeux et son sourire tombe de manière plutôt comique.

« - Sha... Shamya? Maaaais, tu fiche quoi ici? Hoqueta-il stupéfait

Parce que t'es pas au courant, mes parents ont encore réservé l'appart' à coté pour me refiler à ta famille, je suis obligée de rester dans le coin pendant toutes les vacances. Expliqua-elle lassée avant de faire remarquer avec un gros sourire . Mais, et c'était quoi ton grand sourire là? Tu attends encore une de tes conquêtes ?

- Roh mais non t'es bête! J'attends un ami arrête ton délire... Répliqua-il maladroitement

- Mais bien sur...

- Bah tient le voilà ! S'exclama alors le plus grand »

Elle se tourna leeeeeeentement pour voir un jeune garçon, de sa taille pour changer de ce gamin d'Atsushi, il avait la peau sombre et ses cheveux étaient opalins, une mèche cachait un de ses yeux noirs, il était habillé décontracté, elle le trouva plutôt mignon, mais elle secoua la tête à cette pensée

« - Bah Atsushi, je croyais que tu avais arrêté de ramener des filles et je croyais qu'on serais seuls, tranquilles, avec tes films d'horreur toute la soirée. Fit remarquer l'inconnu en voyant l'adolescente et en se retournant vers Minamisawa

- Désolé Kurama ce sera pas possible on dirait, et au passage c'est ma cousine que je vais devoir garder. Répliqua Atsushi avec un léger sourire narquois

C'est pas plutôt le contraire? Demanda le dit-Kurama. Bref moi c'est Kurama Norihito, chuis un ami de ton cousin, là. Fit-il à Shamya

- Pas sympa Kurama... couina Minamisawa en mode « dégouté d'la life » alors que son ami pensa bien fort un « Oui oui je sais »

- Salut moi c'est Shamya, donc tu es un ami du grand gamin là? Enchantée et désolé pour votre soirée mais mes parents sont un vrai problème là, ils m'ont limite balancé avec mes valises devant l'appart' ! Résuma la jeune fille en ignorant royalement ce qui lui sert de cousin

- Et c'était la vie de Shamya, en direct de devant ma porte, bref rentrez tout les deux avant qu'on vous prenne pour des tarés sortis d'asile ! »

Comme demandé avec tant de gentillesse ( hum hum...), ils rentrèrent tout les trois dans l'appartement, au passage décoré d'un style asiatique traditionnel, si on omet la quantité astronomique de miroirs disposés de part et d'autre du salon, on se demande bien pourquoi...

« - Bref Brad Pitt 2, 'va vraiment falloir que tu retire quelques miroirs dans la maison... Remarqua Shamya en scrutant la pièce

- Naaaaaan! Sinon je pourrais pas voir mon corps de rêve sous toutes les coutures ! répliqua Atsushi, presque en criant, cassant les pauvres oreilles des deux autres

Irrécupérable... Souffla Kurama en passant sa main dans sa mèche

- J'avoue. Fut juste Shamya

- Bref, tu as encore ta console cousine? Demanda Minamisawa en se remettant brusquement

- Malheureusement oui... Répondit-elle alors en soupirant

- Prête la moi ! « demanda » alors le plus grand en sautillant sur place »

Et ça recommençait, une pauvre 3DS à la merci de ce psychopathe ... Mais, voir son « cher » cousin les yeux en cœur pour jouer avec, là ça fait vraiment flipper, Shamya sortit sa console avec une mimique lassée, il commence déjà à taper frénétiquement sur les touches; son ami est entré en mode WTF, ce qu'elle comprit tout à fait, il était tombé accro à ses jeux l'été dernier, l'adolescente rassura son ami en soupirant

« - laisse tomber c'est devenu un geek et là il est parti pour jouer toute la journée. Expliqua Shamya à l'ami de son cousin en soupirant

- Nan mais j'y croit pas! Le mec qui se prend pour un BG est un accro à la console, j'ai jamais vu ça ! Fit Kurama avec les gros yeux surpris

- Bon alors je te laisse le surveiller moi je dois aller m'installer, je suis dans l'appart' juste à coté s'il y a un problème ! »

Elle partit, ou plutôt fonça dehors en lui souhaitant bon courage, elle adorait sa tête, c'est vrai qu'Atsushi est censé la garder et lui était censé être avec son ami venu le voir et le voilà baby sister de son hôte, oh qu'elle le comprenait, elle rigola intérieurement et se mit au travail...

Chez Minamisawa :

Le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux, qui n'avait pas remarqué le départ de sa cousine, était avachi sur le canapé sous le regard incrédule de son ami, celui-ci, après quelques vaines minutes à essayer de décrocher Atsushi de la console, s'ennuyait ferme; mais juste avant que Kurama pète son câble, sans un regard vers lui il lui demanda

« -Tu veux regarder, c'est ça?

- Heu... Fit Kurama, pas sûr de comprendre son délire »

Pas le temps de répondre que le pauvre attaquant se retrouva entre les bras de Minamisawa, dont le menton reposait sur la tête du plus petit pendant qu'Atsushi, lui, tapait toujours aussi frénétiquement sur les touches et qui émettait toujours autant de couinements mécaniques.

Chez Shamya :

Aïe... ça commençait mal pour Shamya, couverte de poussière, en ouvrant un des nombreux placards, une des assiettes lui était tombée sur le nez, le pire étant sans doute l'araignée qui avait élu domicile dessus, pourtant elle ne cria pas, elle se contenta juste de l'écraser avec son talon, éclatant en passant l'assiette qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé, elle jeta un œil dehors par la fenêtre qui lui faisait face avant de soupirer, il allait y avoir de l'orage, et pas un tout petit à ce qu'on dirait !

En rêvassant, face à la fenêtre, elle se rendit compte q'un bruit, autre de celui de sa console à fond (elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle l'entendait …) se faisait entendre, Shamya se leva et sortit discrètement, elle entendait déjà le tonnerre gronder au loin.

Elle eu du mal à ne pas rire devant le spectacle qu'elle avait devant elle : un Minamisawa toujours affalé sur le canapé mais la nouveauté étant un Kurama endormi la tête en arrière et servant de coussin à son cousin, elle pensa immédiatement qu'il l'avait littéralement assommé à l'aide de son célèbre « Tu veux regarder? » Mais là il a fait fort... Le pire étant que son cousin n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivée.

Elle avait l'habitude de lui retirer des bras ses petits cousins ou les enfants des voisins un peu trop curieux mais là... Rien à faire, Kurama s'était carrément endormi ( ça c'était la preuve de l'ennui légendaire en présence de ce narcissique) et cet imbécile d'Atsushi ne faisait rien pour aider ; le tonnerre gronde, on commence à entendre la pluie tambouriner contre la vitre de la fenêtre, Shamya dut vite abandonner l'idée d'éteindre la console, elle tient à la vie quoi ! Puis l'adolescente eut une idée, elle s'approcha, mine de rien, vers lui et lui dit :

« - Si tu veux je te la passe !

De quoi? Fit le plus grand sans s'en intéresser plus que ça

Si tu veux je te donne ma console pour de bon, mais il y a une condition ! Répéta-elle

Et ch'est quoi? Demanda-il en mâchouillant le stylet

T'as juste à me passer ce que tu as entre les bras ! »

Et, sans même un regard à « ce qu'il avait entre les bras », Minamisawa balança Kurama, encore KO, sur sa cousine qui eut la chance de ne pas se le prendre dans la figure, ou qu'il ne soit pas tombé par terre, elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait été balancé comme une poupée de chiffon sur quelqu'un... Et c'est en mode « Chevalier qui porte sa princesse » (WTF?!) que Shamya préféra rapporter l'ami de son cousin chez elle, où elle le déposa sur le canapé et partit préparer à manger, parce que, mine de rien, elle avait faim. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour faire une part supplémentaire, l'égoïste pouvait bien se débrouiller tout seul comme une grand, mais hors de question que son ami doive jeûner parce qu'il joue seul dans son coin.

Plus tard...

Shamya entendait le tonnerre ,tout proche, et la pluie torrentielle qui continuait de dégringoler de la gouttière, l'adolescente s'amusait comme une folle à faire sauter des crêpes quand elle entendit un léger bruit de froissement, elle arrêta son activité et repartit dans le salon, son « invité imprévu » s'était réveillé.

Kurama venait de se réveiller, il s'était assis, jambes croisées, et se tenait le crâne

« Rah cet enf**ré de Minamisawa! Si je le choppe, je m'arrange pour qu'il aie plus assez de doigts pour jouer à son stupide jeu ! … Tient, mais où je suis tombé, moi ? »

Le jeune garçon se mit à observer son entourage, une petite pièce aux caractéristiques d'un salon, un sombre salon aux teintes orangées, il allait continuer son observation mais il sursauta en entendant le tonnerre, il remarqua suite à ça l'horrible son de la pluie battante sur les tôles. Puis arriva quelqu'un, il détailla l'inconnu en fronçant les sourcils mais se radouci en reconnaissant la cousine de Minamisawa, équipée d'un tablier blanc.

« - Bah t'es enfin réveillé? Demanda celle-ci en le voyant debout

T'as l'air d'une domestique de chez Shindou... Remarqua juste Kurama

T'as que ça à dire? Bref tu vas pas pouvoir rentrer chez toi ce soir. Fit-elle en soupirant

Comment ça? Le tonnerre gronda encore une fois, ah ouais je vois... Compris le garçon avec une grosse goutte, Heu attend, je peux pas rentrer?! Comment je vais faire moi? Paniqua l'adolescent

Hey calme toi ! Lui intima-elle, t'as bien prévu de rester toute la nuit avec mon cousin, non? Alors t'as juste à prendre tes affaires et dormir chez Minamisawa, il te remarquera même pas j'en suis sure. Lui proposa Shamya

Ah ouais c'est vrai... admit-il avant que son ventre se fasse remarquer de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, ce qui fit que Kurama fourre sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné

Héhé, vient je t'emmène dans la cuisine! »

Le jeune garçon suivit plus ou moins consciemment l'adolescente et se surprit à reconnaître la bonne odeur qui embaumait la pièce : des crêpes; Shamya l'invita à s'assoir, une assiette pleine de crêpes en face de lui avec plein de pots sur la table.

« Sert-toi je vais chercher ton sac chez mon cousin, je suppose que tu en avais pris un si vous vouliez passer la nuit ensemble, mais avant... » lui fit remarquer Shamya

Elle s'éloigna un instant et revint juste après, un énorme pot marron dans ma main

« NUTELLA ! »

Kurama se jeta sur le pot, « j'en étais sûre... » pensa Shamya en riant discrètement. Elle sortit douuuuucement, surveillant en passant la quantité de chocolat qui diminuait rapidement.

De son côté, Kurama était tout content mais surtout honteux de s'être fait avoir, elle avait découvert son point faible si facilement, le chocolat qui lui fichait la honte à un point pas possible, les crêpes étaient délicieuses mais ça aurait été contre sa fierté de l'admettre, déjà qu'elle venait d'en prendre un sacré coup, il perdait toute crédibilité; Shamya venait de sortir en jetant un regard suspicieux au pot entre ses mains.

Quelques secondes plus tard une plainte résonna dans tout l'étage, surprenant l'adolescent

« RAH ! Imbécile de loupiote ! T'as fermé ta foutu porte à clé ! »

Shamya, en mode furax, essayait d'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur la pauvre poignée de la porte, que son abruti de cousin avait eu la « brillante » idée de fermer à clé, rendant l'accès à l'objet convoité impossible... Et c'est en mode très énervée que l'adolescente cria à la pauvre porte mille insultes diverses et variées, aussi fleuries les unes que les autres, avant de repartir chez elle en rogne, pour tomber sur un Kurama passablement choqué.

Elle pu enfin se ressaisir et lui lança un

« Bon bah désolé, j'ai pas pu récupérer ton sac »

Le tonnerre gronda, leur rappelant la situation: Kurama ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, ses affaires sont, comme Minamisawa, bouclé dans l'appartement d'à côté, fermé à clé, résultat, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire...

« - Bah tu vas devoir rester ici... Soupira Shamya

J'avais pas remarqué ! Ironisa Kurama avant de comprendre, Nan mais ça va pas ?!

je plaisante pas, tu as vu le temps? Un éclair passa pour vérifier les dires de l'adolescente, dans cette maison il y a un lit simple et un canapé, je suis gentille tu prends le canapé.

Quelle générosité! Railla-il, les main sur les hanches

Parce que j'ai oublié de préciser que le lit n'a pas tellement de matelas peut-être ? »

Silence... C'est bête mais il semblait ennuyé d'un coup, pas grave, il aida Shamya à ranger un peu, non sans râler bien sûr, et elle lui prêta des vêtements pour la nuit, il restait quelques cartons d'habits que les parents de l'adolescente n'avaient jamais emportés... Cette nuit, Shamya eut du mal à dormir, pas que la présence du garçon la dérangeait, non, mais les bruits de sa console à travers le fin mur qui le séparait de son cousin, surtout qu'elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose : Minamisawa avait arrêté de jouer un instant avant de reprendre cinq minutes plus tard, il eut un temps d'attente, très court, celui de comprendre qu'il s'était introduit chez elle et qu'il soit reparti avec le chargeur de la console. Son soupir de désespoir fut presque aussi fort que le tonnerre sur le coup...

Le lendemain, Shamya dû réveiller un certain Norihito, étalé sur le canapé avec une chemise blanche sur le dos qui aurais pu faire office de nuisette de par la différence de taille, celui-ci eut donc tout le loisir de se plaindre mais se tut quand il affronta le regard noir de l'adolescente qui se fit un plaisir de lui préciser qu'elle aurait très bien pu sortir un grand seau d'eau froide, histoire qu'il prenne une douche dès le réveil .Il devina alors facilement qu'il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, énerver cette fille au réveil, mais c'est pourtant en grognant qu'il se leva; il pu alors remarquer qu'à sa plus grande joie, l'orage était passé, le ciel avait retrouvé sa teinte bleutée bien qu'il restait quelques nuages gris se promenant dans le ciel ( OUH ! Depuis quand Kurama à des pensées aussi poétiques?)

Le jeune garçon retrouva vite la cuisine, il se servit une tartine, comme par hasard, il y avait comme seul accompagnement à ces tartines un autre pot de chocolat, qu'il se fit un plaisir de vider, profitant de l'absence de la maitresse des lieux, partie on ne sais où. Il devina pourtant où elle était, puisque d'un coup il eut tout le loisir d'entendre d'horribles bruits de bagarre, de cris aigus de détresse et de vaisselle cassée. Il ouvrit la porte trèèèèès doucement, pour tomber sur Shamya, qui trainait Minamisawa par le pied, une jolie bosse se formant lentement sur son crâne, la plus petite ayant dans son autre main sa console et le chargeur et sur sa tempe une magnifique petite frénésie à la manga.

« Aie... Bobo...Couina Minamisawa, t'es un monstre cousine... »

Le poing de la jeune fille se leva dangereusement, mais il fut arrêté par un regard de Kurama, aussi inexplicable soit la raison pour laquelle elle laissa son geste en suspends; c'est ce qui évita surement à Atsushi de finir en petit tas sanglant par terre.

La matinée se passa très vite, Kurama était reparti chez lui, son sac avec lui, et Minamisawa était, on dirait, pardonné, ou à peu près puisqu'il se retrouva à devoir faire le ménage à la place de se cousine, sa console entre les doigts et un balais, au cas où Minamisawa veuille se soustraire à sa punition. Les vacances se terminèrent lentement mais sûrement, à la plus grande joie des deux, celle de Shamya, d'enfin rentrer, et surtout celle de son cousin, qui en avait marre de servir de bonne à l'adolescente.

Quelques jours passèrent avant la rentrée des classes, et quelle fut la surprise de Kurama quand il découvrit une jeune fille aux cheveux bordeaux et de petite taille entrant dans sa classe, pour toute l'année; un seul regard et il l'a reconnue: Shamya. La jeune fille le vit, et après une brève surprise, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, comme s'il voulait dire « Bah tient, t'es là toi » Elle eut donc la « chance » de devoir s'assoir à la même table de Kurama, professeur gâteux qui avait remarqué leurs échanges visuels oblige. Puis à la fin des cours, Kurama fonça au local du club et Shamya, un peu perdue, le suivit, c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit de club de football qui avait gagné la Holy Road, elle eut, à partir de ce moment, décidé d'aller les voir s'entrainer.

Finalement Shamya était bel et bien resté la voisine de son cousin...

Les semaines, puis les mois sont vite passés, Kurama était sans cesse charrié de la présence de l'adolescente à chaque entrainement, du simple fait qu'il la connaissait, les remarques de Kariya et l'innocence/curiosité du trio Hikaru, Tenma et Shinsuke n'aidant pas tellement le numéro onze de Raimon; pourtant.

C'était devenu un automatisme à tous de dire bonjour ou juste de hocher la tête quand ils la voit arriver, avec un petit sourire, c'était devenue une sorte de manageuse/coach, s'occupant de leur donner des conseil dans le but d'améliorer leurs compétences, elle était d'ailleurs très doué, si bien que même Shindou et Tsurugi avaient finit par lui accorder leur confiance.

Un beau jour, un jeune homme qui portait la veste de la Gassan Kunimitsu, et qui faisait tomber des filles au passage avec l'aide d'un mouvement de main dans ses cheveux bordeaux, arrivait sur le terrain d'entrainement des Raimons: Minamisawa Atsushi, ça aurait du aboutir à des cris de joie de le revoir mais non, Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson sortit de l'eau...

Un peu plus tôt :

Il faisait chaud, Shamya était partie un instant avec les manageuses chercher de l'eau, songeuse; l'équipe se portait bien et la séance d'entrainement était rythmée par les plaintes d'Hayami sur la chaleur et les soupirs d'exaspération d'Hamano, pourtant, elle voyait quelque chose de frappant que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, à part peut être Tsurugi à la réflexion : Kurama semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et il ratait toutes les balles, il n'allait pas bien conclut-elle. Elle remit ses idées en place dans sa tête et aida les filles à porter les bouteilles d'eau.

Shamya profita du fait que tout le monde soit crevé pour demander au jeune garçon ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Hein? Ce qui va pas? Mais tout va bien voyons! Sortit il, indifférent

Non ça va pas bien, tu semble préoccupé et tu perds la balle à la vitesse de la lumière ! Lui reprocha-elle Tu me fais pas confiance à ce point là?

C'est pas si facile... Bougonna Kurama en regardant le sol – Non, ce genre de garçon aurait affronté le regard de l'adolescente, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ...? »

Tu peux pas le dire? Soit, je te fait confiance, moi. Lui dis-elle alors, à courts de mots »

Il se détourna mais Shamya, sans savoir pourquoi, lui agrippa l'épaule; Kurama se retourna pour l'avoir en face, mais l'adolescente fut stupéfiée: il était écarlate, comme s'il avait de la fièvre, elle ne vit pas sa main tomber mollement, poussée par celle du garçon, ni la dite-main qui alla crocheter la sienne, si le visage rouge écrevisse s'approchant lentement, mais elle sentit les lèvres du garçon sur son front , elle se sentie déçue, pourquoi, elle ne saurait jamais.

Elle compris d'un coup, il l'avait embrassé – sur le front – mais quand même, la jeune Shamya prit à son tour le mode tomate, elle remarqua l'équipe juste derrière, mais elle était trop choquée pour s'en préoccuper. Kurama recula, comme trop embarrassé,comme incapable de supporter son regard, pourtant leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées , à ce constat, Shamya, dans un élan d'adrénaline, tira cette main et enlaça l'attaquant; Kurama se laissa faire, surprit, elle ne vit alors pas son cousin, arrivant, en haut de la colline près du terrain avec un air choqué, elle ne voyait plus rien aux alentours, Kurama trouva alors le courage de lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne se serais jamais cru capable de dire à quiconque .

« Je t'aime »

Quelque chose de franc, sans détourner les yeux, sans ciller, il lui avait déclaré sa flamme, pas avec la technique la plus fine qu'il soit, mais de manière déterminée. Elle sourit, elle pensa lui répondre un « Hey ! C'est pourtant pas ton genre de dire ce genre de choses! » Cependant, elle lui répondit dans un murmure:

« Moi aussi »

Et tout ça à cause d'un petit jeu, et d'un joueur un peu gamin, le hasard fait bien les choses...

Ils se fixèrent un instant, enregistrant tout ce qui venait de se passer, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, timidement; pourtant ça, c'était un baiser, un vrai. Pas comme ceux tout guimauve des contes pour enfants, celui là avait un vrai sens, il signifiait tellement de choses. Shamya était contente de ses vacances tout compte fait, elle n'avait plus sa console mais qu'importe, elle a mieux maintenant ...


End file.
